Many passenger seat assemblies, such as those on passenger aircrafts, buses, trains, and the like, are arranged so that each passenger seat contains one or more armrests. On many business class seats, the armrest comprises a telescopic assembly. In these arrangements, the armrest deploys and moves vertically from a stowed position adjacent the seat. This telescopic armrest is composed of many moving parts and can be difficult to assemble. Furthermore, the armrest and any needed mechanisms for deployment take up significant space that can be otherwise used as additional stowage.
Thus, there may exist a need for an improved armrest assembly having a design that may be stowed in a manner that is out of the view and useable area of passengers and may be deployed through a series of minimal moving parts that are easy to assemble and require minimal space.